Ruby Rose x Cinder Fall (Discontinued)
by BumblebeeIsMyOTP
Summary: Ruby has submitted herself to her mistress, Cinder Fall.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, sweetheart" I purr, tapping Ruby on the shoulder from behind.

Hello, Mistress" She replies, bowing her head ever so slightly. I gently lift her chin so the sliver in her eyes meets the golden in mine.

"Miss me?" I ask, cupping her cheek and caressing it.

"Yes, Mistress" She replies with a genuine smile.

"How sweet" I joke, giggling quietly to myself "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" I purr in Ruby's ear. It's not really a question, it's a demand.

"Yes, Mistress" She replies, I can hear the anticipation in her voice. I gracefully take her hand and we walk out of the library and into a more secluded part of Beacon Academy.

"Kneel" I purr, she obeys and gracefully sinks to her knees. I begin to circle her, my glass heels click as I do "What should I start with? Wax? Whip? Vibrator?"

"Wax, Mistress" She replies, looking up at me. I can see the sparkle of hope in her eyes "Please?"

"Strip" I say in a stern tone.

"Yes, Mistress" She obeys and removes her clothing, hood, jacket, boots, leggings, panties and bra.

"Stand" I say, still in a stern tone.

"Yes, Mistress" She obeys and stands up. I scan her body, her hair, her neck, her breasts, her pussy, her thighs, her legs. I continue to circle her as I do.

"Turn around, hands against the wall" I purr, massaging her breasts as I do.

"Yes, Mistress" She obeys, she faces the wall, places her hands against in and offers her ass to me.

I hold a candle over her ass, I tip the candle over her back and let the hot wax kiss her back. I hear a quiet moan from her as I do. The wax slowly runs down her back and down to her ass. I spread the drips out equally between her shoulder blades. Allowing the wax to cover as much of her back and ass as possible. She moans as each drip hits her back, eagerly awaiting the next. Once I've decided that's enough, I blow the candle out and gently stroke her warm, and tender skin.

"Turn around" I whisper in her ear. She obeys and turns to face me, eyes widen when she sees that I'm holding her whip and her ball gag.

"B-B-But, Mistress" She stutters as her eyes widen.

"Quiet" I snap. Without being told to, she opens her mouth. I place the ball gag in her mouth and secure it. Making sure that it's tight enough to muffle her screams. Once I'm done, she turns around and exposes herself, I crack the whip on her back, hearing a muffled scream as I do "Shhh" I whisper, cracking it on her back again. She gives no noise "Good girl" I praise, cracking the whip again. I notice her fists clenched and her toes curl, as long as she stays quiet and still it's acceptable. I crack it on her back "Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" I count, each crack of the whip harder than the last. I lower the whip and remove her ball gag. I toss the ball gag aside and lean into her ear "What do you say?" I purr, placing soft kisses on her neck.

"T-T-Thank you, Mistress. I love how you punish me" She sighs, tears forming in her eyes as she speaks.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You've earned a reward" I say, placing more soft kisses on her neck. I lean back and turn her around. I reach into my bag and pull out her vibrator.

"Thank you, Mistress!" She exclaims, her face lights up with a smile "May I cum, Mistress?" She asks, knowing I must give permission before she does.

"Yes you may" I give her permission "Lay on your back, legs spread"

"Yay! Thank you, Mistress!" She exclaims, obeying without a second thought. I lay down I between her legs and activate the vibrator, setting it to high and placing it on her pussy. Listening to the moans that she gives as the pleasure take over. I move it over slightly, adding just enough room for my tongue. I spread her pussy apart with my free hand and stick my tongue inside. Pleasure the inside of her pussy as well as the outside "Moooore, Mistress! Pleeease, Mistress!" She cries out in pleasure, I swirl my tongue around to give her as much pleasure as I can. She's been a good girl. She's earned this "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...CUM!" She screams as she cums all over my face, I lick up every single drop and continue. "O-Oh my God! Take me, Mistress! Moooore!" She screams as I continue to please her with my tongue and the vibrator. She cums over and over again. After several orgasms, I remove my tongue and vibrator "O-Oh...M-Mistress" She moans, recovering from her latest orgasms. I crawl on top of her, seductively and smile at her "Mistr-" I cut her sentence short as I place my lips onto hers. I make it lustful and deep. I take advantage of her surprise and slip my tongue into her mouth, enjoying her taste. After a minute, I break the kiss. She takes a deep breath, staring at me with her wide, silver eyes.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart" I whisper as I stand up and fix my hair.

"Goodbye, Mistress" She sighs, trying to catch her breath. I blow her a kiss and walk away, the only sound I hear is that of my own glass heels.


	2. Chapter 2

I reach around Ruby's body, digging my nails into her ass "Are you ready?" I purr in her ear.

"Yes, Mistress" She replied, her knees are quivering and her heart is racing. I push her onto my bed.

"Spread your legs" I order in a seductive tone filled with mischief. She obeys and spreads her legs. I put each of her legs over my shoulders. I secure my strap on around my waist and push it inside her.

"O-Oh..." She moans, I pull out, and push in again "O-O-Oh...M-Mistress..." She moans. I keep my thrusts at a steady pace "Moooore...Mistress..." She pleads, I oblige and speed up my thrusts a little. Her moans growing louder as I speed up my thrusts. Once I'm thrusting fast enough, she begins to scream in pleasure "Oh...O-Oh! Mi-Mi-Mistress! Mo-More! More! More!" She moans in pleasure, I keep thrusting in and out of her as fast as I can "MORE, MISTRESS! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM, MISTRESS!" She screams in pure pleasure. I can tell she's close to orgasm and just as she's about too, I pull out of her and smile.

"No"

"P-Please...Mistress..." She pleads, completely out of breath. Once she's finally reset. I thrust inside her again. I thrust as fast as I can, just as I did before "MAKE ME CUM, MISTRESS!" She screams, just about to orgasm. I pull out of her and smile.

"No"

"Please, Mistress! Stop teasing me!" She pleads, growing frustrated by the accursed denial of her orgasm.

"No"

"Please, Mistress! Please, Mistress! Please, Mistress!" She begs, desperate to orgasm.

"No"

I thrust inside her, satisfied that she's suffered long enough. I keep thrusting and fucking her with passion. She screams as I fuck her senseless. Her body spasms as she climaxes. I pull out of her and drop the strap on. Licking up every single drop and immediately think of a new idea. One I haven't tried before. I pull out some electric pads and place on them her inner thigh.

"Mistress?"

"You'll love this" I promise her, turning the dial on the remote.

"Ah! Eep!" She squeals as the pads begin to send an electric pulse into her pussy.

"Told you" I say sarcastically. I adjust the timer to one pulse every three seconds. Just enough time for her to grow impatient between pulses.

"Ah! Eep! Eep! Ah! Eep! Ah! Eep! Eep! Eep! Ah! Ah! Eep!" She squeals as the pads send their pulse into her pussy. She orgasms over and over again.

"Having fun?" I ask, flicking my fingers up and down her pussy to pleasure her even more.

"Yes, Mis-Eep-Mistress! Eep!" She squeaks. I can feel the desire growing between my legs. I need my own release. I turn off the pads, stopping the pulse. She's had enough orgasms, it's time for my own.

"Stand up" I demand impatiently. She obeys, struggling to stand. I lay on the bed, spread my legs and look into her silver eyes "Fuck me" I order. Without any hesitation, she dives between my legs. Licking my pussy, her tongue swirls in circles. I can't hold in my moans, she's excellent "O-Oh...R-Ruby..." I moan, she adds her two fingers and keeps swirling her tongue. I've always had a short fuse so this'll be quick. I finally orgasm, cumming all over Ruby's face, like it never happened. She continues "O-Oh...Ohhhhhh...Ohhhh...A-Ah...O-O-Ah..." I moan uncontrollably, I'm so close, again. She keeps licking and fingering me until I cum again, and again, and again. I haven't ordered her to stop, so she continues. This is the first time I've let her fuck me, I'm angry that I didn't make her do it earlier. Once I orgasm for the sixth time, I whisper "E-E-Enough" I pull myself up, I stare into her silver eyes, they stare back into my golden ones. I kiss her, wasting no time in slipping my tongue into her mouth and down her throat. Completely dominating the kiss. I hold her hips and she holds mine. After five minutes of our deep make out session, I break the kiss.

"Thank you, Mistress" She says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"No. Thank you, Ruby" I reply "You were such a obedient and good girl tonight"

"I live to please you, Mistress" She replies. I lay herself and myself on the bed. I run my hands through her hair.

"Sleep" I whisper in her ear, continuing to run my hands through her beautiful hair. She falls asleep instantly to my whisper..


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby waited anxiously to hear a knock on the door, Weiss, Blake and Yang are in the library, studying. Ruby's waiting for something better, someone better. She flicks her hair behind her ear and gently bites the tips of the few rogue strands. The door finally emits a noise, Ruby pounces off her bed and runs to the door. She opens the door and it's Cinder. Ruby's Mistress.

"Did you miss me?" Cinder asks, already knowing the answer from Ruby's smile.

"Of course, Mistress" Ruby admits, Cinder cups her cheeks. To Ruby, Cinders touch feels like a waterfall of pure silk running down her body.

"Good girl, kiss me" Cinder orders in a soothing voice, one Ruby's familiar with. Ruby obeys and places a lustful kiss on Cinders lips. Cinder forces her tongue into Ruby's mouth, Ruby knows better than to refuse her entry.

"Have you told anyone?" Cinder asks, Ruby profusely shakes her head, as if she's afraid Cinder might not believe her.

"No, Mistress! I love you, Mistress. I would never betray you!" Ruby exclaims, Cinder silences her by placing her finger on Ruby's lips.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Cinder says, running her claw like fingers through Ruby's hair. She's become Ruby's obsession. Whenever Cinder generally smiles at her Ruby feels a waterfall of bliss. She loves Cinder more than anyone.

"May I ask a question, Mistress?" Ruby asks Cinder tilts her head in curiosity and nods.

"You may, what is it?" Cinder asks, Ruby collects her thoughts. Slightly worried of the answer.

"Why did you pick me, Mistress? I'm not as pretty as Weiss" Ruby asks, Cinders eyes fill with a look sadness. Ruby's heart begins to race.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, never forget that" Cinder admits, Ruby's eyes twinkle and a smile of pure happiness shows on her face.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Ruby exclaims, Cinder pulls Ruby's school collar toward her. Pulling Ruby into a passionate kiss, Ruby can practically feel Cinders smiles as she deepens the kiss.

"How long until your friends get back?" Cinder asks, Ruby slightly squints one eye before remembering the answer.

"They won't be back for a few hours, there's an important test tomorrow, Mistress" Ruby says, Cinder traces her finger along Ruby's breast, teasing her perky nipples.

"And you're here because?" Cinder asks, Ruby knows the correct answer.

"Because you're my Mistress, nothing is more important than you" Ruby says, Cinder undoes Ruby's blouse and gives Ruby what she's been wanting all along.

"Correct, my dear Ruby" Cinder purrs in Ruby's ear as she massages Ruby's exposed breasts.

"Mis-Mistress..." Ruby moans in pleasure from Cinders handy work.

"Don't speak, Ruby" Cinder purrs, it's more of a demand then anything. Ruby obeys, not wanting to upset Cinder.

"I've missed your body, it's just so beautiful" Cinder cooes, Ruby's legs quiver. She remains silent. Cinder leans down and places her tongue on Ruby's left breast. Flicking the nipple with her tongue. Ruby moans in pleasure as Cinder pleasures her pet. She slowly forces Ruby onto Weiss bed, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her neck. Cinders fingers trail down Ruby's blouse and undoes it all. Finally Ruby wiggles out of it, she takes off her skirt and all that's left are her stockings and shoes.

"Please, Mistress" Ruby begs, Cinder rips off Ruby's panties and throws the remains across the room. She then thrusts her middle and pointer finger inside Ruby, causing Ruby's legs to buck in pleasure. Cinder thrusts them in an out, getting Ruby wetter and wetter. Ruby's moans and squeals fuel Cinders passion and cause her to add her tongue. Ruby's mind melts into a haze as she feels Cinders tongue lick her clit. Ruby's not allowed to touch herself, only Cinders aloud to do that. She owns Ruby and her body. Ruby has never pleased Cinder, seeing as she hasn't earnt the right too. Cinder removes her fingers and replaces them with her whole fist, something Ruby didn't expect. She squeaks in protest but then she submits to Cinders embrace.

"Mistress...more...I...I beg of you" Ruby moans, no longer able to form full sentences she lays her head on her teammates pillow and accepts Cinders offering of pleasure. Cinder thrusts her fist in an out of Ruby. Stretching Ruby's clit and making her scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. She's always been one to make people scream. Ruby's child like nature is replaced with lust, she yearns for the day Cinder let's Ruby taste her. Cinders extends her finger and cuts the inside of Ruby's clit, her favourite thing that Cinder does. Ruby's becoming closer and closer to cumming.

"You better not cum, or there'll be consequences" Cinder hisses, her warm breath sending a jolt of pleasure up Ruby's spine, she hates it when Cinder does that but she can't disobey her. She tries her hardest to not cum but fails, squirting all over Cinders hand and on her face. Cinder leans back and tisks.

"What did I say? You've failed me, Ruby" Cinder hisses, Ruby knows what happens next.

Cinder pulls Ruby over her knee and cuts her ass cheeks with her sharp nails, Ruby's squeals of protest mean nothing, she disobeyed Cinder and must be punished. Cinder after drawing enough blood begins to slap the tender part, causing Ruby immense pain. Cinder shows no remorse and keeps spanking her. Ruby repeatedly begs for mercy but Cinder shows none, each time adding to the pain with a more strength filled slaps.

"I told you, no cumming and what did you do?" Cinder asks, slapping her again, causing more squeaks and squeals of protest from Ruby.

"I...I came!" Ruby yells, trying to hide her pain. She's failing miserably.

"You did and this is your punishment" Cinder snarls, Ruby hates it when Cinder is mad at her. It feels like being stabbed through the heart with a jagged knife. Causing her emotional distress.

"I'm sorry, Mistress! It won't happen again!" Ruby screams, Cinder leans her into Ruby's ear.

"No, it won't" She says, slapping Ruby again. After thirty minutes of torture Cinder finally let's off her assault, Ruby's face is red with tears and pain. Cinder sits her up and cups her cheek, drawing blood with her nails.

"What do you say?" Cinder asks, awaiting the correct and formal answer. Ruby knows the answer all too well.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I love you and how you punish me..." Ruby moans in pain. It might as well have been thirty years.

"Good girl" Cinder praises, Ruby's face lights up.

"Mistress, Weiss, Blake and Yang will be back soon" Ruby says, realising the time.

"Then I should go, put your cloths on" Cinder demands, Ruby obeys and quickly throws on her skirt and blouse. She stands will her hands behind her back.

"I'll be back another time, now would you like a goodbye kiss?" Cinder asks, Ruby nods cheerfully. Cinder complies and forces her tongue into Ruby's mouth, exploring it and running her soft hands down Ruby's sides. She finally breaks the kiss and Ruby sighs in disappointment.

"Please don't go, Mistress" Ruby begs, Cinder laughs and looks a little upset for Ruby.

"I'll be back very soon, goodnight, Ruby" Cinder says, Ruby's disappointed but happy Cinder gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Mistress" Ruby says, Cinder blows Ruby a kiss and leaves the room. Only two minutes later, Weiss, Blake and Yang burst into the room.

"I'm so ready, I'm going to excel at this test" Weiss says, confident and happy. Blake doesn't say anything and Yang collapses on her bed, exhausted from studying. Ruby changes cloths and slips into her bed, feeling lonely without Cinder with her. She yearns for the touch of her Mistress. Her smell, her smile, her bright golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Ruby wakes up and feels alone, she needs to be with Cinder or she feels dead inside. To her excitement she receives a message on her scroll. It's from Cinder. She reads it and it says "Come over, I miss my pet" Ruby jumps out of bed and quickly gets dressed. She finally arrives at Cinders room and knocks on the door. Cinder opens the door and Ruby walks in with her hands behind her back.

"So, have you been missing your Mistress?" Cinder says, in her leather outfit,.

"Yes, Mistress" Ruby replies, standing at attention.

"Good" Cinder replies, with a harsh tone. She grabs Ruby's throat and attaches a collar to it, adding a chain to it that's attached to the ceiling. Keeping Ruby's head facing up and if she moves she'll be choked. Cinder laughs softly and slowly undresses Ruby's school uniform, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

"What are you going to do, Mistress?" Ruby asks scared and aroused.

"You'll see" Cinder replies, holding a red candle and lighting the end of it. Ruby's eyes widen in fear.

"No, Mist-" Ruby gets out before Cinder slaps her, shutting her up.

"Quiet." Cinder hisses, Ruby tries to nod but her collar keeps her from doing so. Cinder smiles and holds the candle to Ruby's back, letting the hot wax drip on her back.

"Mmmf!" Ruby mumbles, tears running down her cheeks and trying to stay quiet.

"It suits you, dear" Cinder says, tapping the candle and more wax falls on her back, sizzling her skin and causing Ruby to moan in pain. Cinder loves hearing her submissive slave moan, either it be from pain or pleasure.

"Mi-st-ress...s-t-op..." Ruby moans in pain and sighs.

"I said quiet, do not make me punish you" Cinder warns, dropping more wax on her back, Ruby can't hold back her tears or moans and let's it all out, not muttering a single word to avoid punishment.

"Good girl, just a little more" Cinder says, dropping a little wax on her breasts, causing Ruby to cry out in pain and then close her eyes, crying silently in pain. Cinder after enough of that, ceases. Cinder moves to front and leans into Ruby for a kiss, making her feel a lot better.

"Thank you, Mistress" Ruby says, smiling at Cinders kiss.

"You're very welcome, my dear" Cinder replies, cupping Ruby's upright cheek. She then moves away and grabs metal nipple clamps, attaching them to Ruby's nipples, causing her to screech in pain.

"Now, don't move or the pain will increase" Cinder orders, Ruby takes a sharp breath and closes her eyes. Cinder stands behind Ruby and holds a whip in her hand "You know what this is?"

"Yes, Mistress" Ruby says, turned on by the sound of the whip. Cinder cracks the whip on Ruby's back and she screams in pain, and a mix of pleasure in the process. Another crack, another scream, another crack, another scream. Cinder laughs seductively and keeps her assault on. After Ruby's scream become too loud that they might be caught. Cinder stops, placing a ball gag on Ruby, fighting it so she can't spit it out. She laughs and pets Ruby's cheek.

"Now, no more loud noises from you, only muffled screams" Cinder whispers, seductively and sadistically.

"Mmmm" Ruby's words come out as, Cinder keeps cracking the whip, each time Ruby struggles the clamps pull her back in line. After an hour or the whips, Cinders pleased that Ruby didn't disappoint her.

"I have a reward for you, my beautiful little rose" Cinder says, tying rope around Ruby's thigh and placing a vibrator in the middle of it, teasing Ruby's soaking clit and allowing her to moan in pleasure. Cinder sits down and undoes her top, teasing Ruby in the fact she can't have Cinders body.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, because you're such a good little slave" Cinder says, smiling and giving Ruby what she loves the most, an honest smile from her Mistress. Ruby moans as she comes, over and over again, soaking the floor below her. Ruby after one final cry out in orgasm passes out from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cinder's POV**_

"What did you do wrong?" I question.

"I disobeyed you, Mistress" Ruby replies quietly.

"Correct, and what happens when you disobey Mistress?" I ask, twirling my leather whip.

Ruby swallows, "I get punished, Mistress"

"Correct, I'm going to whip you. You are going to count them" I hiss, enjoying the look of fear in Ruby's eyes.

"Y-Yes, Mistress" Ruby whimpers.

I cracked the whip on her bare skin, Ruby gives a small groan "One, Mistress"

Ruby counts as I crack the whip fifteen times, each one harder than the last. I can tell she's trying not to cry, but tears are filling her eyes. I finish with the whip and put it down, as I'm looking for something special. I hear Ruby's sigh of relief, "It's not over, pet" I finally find what I'm looking for. I hold up a small egg, I press a button and it begins to vibrate.

Ruby's eyes widen, "N-No, Mistress!"

"Shut up!" I shout as I slap her across the face.

"P-Please, No! M-Mistress!" Ruby begs, her tears start falling, "I'm sorry, Mistress!"

"Shut up!" I shout, again. Slapping her twice as hard. I set the egg to a low setting, it vibrates gently in my hand. Ruby gasps as I push it inside her.

"M-Mistress!" She cries out, her eyes shut tight.

"What did I say?" I hiss, raising my hand. She shuts her mouth and remains silent. I release Ruby from the X-Cross she'd been bound to. I giggle as her legs spasm in pleasure. "Let's return to Beacon"

"B-B-But, M-Mistress..." Ruby finds it hard to speak, the pleasure overwhelming her. Before she can speak, I put my arms around her waist and pull her in for a kiss. I deepen the kiss as she holds my hips for support.

"What do you say?" I purr in her ear, gently nibbling on it.

"Thank you, Mistress" Ruby replies, smiling.

"Get dressed. ou can't go to class looking like that" I joke, fixing her hair off her face and caressing her cheek.

"No, Mistress" She giggles, a small moan escapes her lips.

_**Ruby's POV**_

On my way to class, I seemed to be doing pretty well. Until I got to class. Professor Port stood in front of the class, and began his lesson. I sat next to Weiss, Blake and Yang. I looked down at my legs as they vibrated slowly. I was clutching my pen, so tight that I felt it crack in my hand. A sudden wave of pleasure washed over me, I clenched my jaw to hide my moans. I squeezed my legs together as I felt myself climax. I rubbed my heels together to keep my legs still. I gasped as I climaxed again but played it off as a loud yawn. My breaths became heavy, I was blushing, I knew I couldn't do this much longer. I put my hand up as fast as I could.

"Yes, Ruby?" Professor Port asked, looking at me.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom" I replied. The pleasure was overwhelming me.

"Of course" He replies, I quickly stand and somehow, I manage to walk inconspicuously out of the classroom. I rushed to the bathroom, luckily no one else was in there. I hear the door open, I panicked but relaxed when I saw it was Cinder.

"M-Mistress! P-P-Pleeease! I...I can't take anymore!" I plead, my voice dripping with desperation.

"Beg"

"P-Pleeeease, M-Mistressss! Pleeeease, M-Mistresss! I'll be good, I proooomise!" I exclaimed, my legs give way as I climaxed again. Cinder slowly unbuttoned my skirt. I gasped and climaxed as her elegant fingers grazed my clit. She pulled the egg out and I sighed in relief, Cinder kissed my cheek and I tried to catch my breath. She pulled me in for a kiss. Her tongue darted into my mouth. I loved the taste of her lips, their warmth, and their movements.

"Are you sorry?" Cinder purred in my ear.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress" I replied without hesitation.

"Excellent" Cinder said as she turned around to leave "Rest" Is all she said as she left, I stood up and pulled my shorts up. I left the bathroom and realized I could barely stand. I pulled myself towards my room, using the wall as support until I finally get to my room. I open the door, stumble towards and fall asleep on Blake's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby looked up at Cinder. She was wearing her black leather outfit with her black mask on. Ruby was on her hands and knees. She had a black collar around her neck with a chain attached to it. The chain was wrapped around Cinders fingers. Ruby was completely naked and helpless. She was at the mercy of her Mistress. Cinder moved her boots towards Ruby.

"Lick them clean" Cinder ordered. Ruby pushed her head forward as far as it could go and licked her boots. Making sure to polish them and make them shine "Good girl" Cinder praised "Cleaning my boots like a good little whore" Ruby hummed in appreciation and the kept licking her boots. After a few minutes of Ruby cleaning her boots. Cinder grew bored. She wanted to play with her slave.

Cinder pulled her boots away. Then yanked on Ruby's chain "Time for my fun" She said with an evil and seductive grin painted across her face.

Ruby nodded as best she could "Yes, Mistress"

Cinder yanked on the chain again "Stand up" She barked her orders at Ruby. Ruby slowly began to stand up. She wasn't going fast enough for Cinders liking "NOW!" She yelled. Ruby then stood up as fast as she could. Cinder smiled at Ruby then gave her a slap across the face "Don't waste my time. Or you'll regret it" Cinder hissed her warning. Ruby gulped and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes, Mistress" Ruby whimpered. She didn't like it when she made her Mistress angry. Cinder yanked on the chain and walked Ruby over to the centre of the room. She slipped a blindfold on her to temporarily blind her. Ruby kept her mouth shut and then felt her body being twisted and moved around. She knew she was being tied up. Her excitement came from now knowing how she was being tied up and where.

After a few minutes of tieing Ruby up so she was suspended upside down by ropes hanging from the ceiling. Once Ruby was hanging upside down. Her raven hair falling towards the floor and her ball gag secured in mouth. The only noise she can make is little muffled moans and whimpers. Ruby still had her blindfold on. She couldn't see where Cinder was. Which turned her on even more. All she could hear was the echoing clinks of Cinders heels.

"Now then, Ruby...I'm going to make my little slut scream" Cinder hissed and then pushed her sharp nails into her ass and drew blood. Ruby gave a loud moan in a cocktail of pain and pleasure. Cinder then cut the other cheek. Liking her fingers clean of the blood. She licked her lips and then leant towards Ruby "What do you want. You better tell me the truth"

Ruby thought for a moment and tried to speak. But the only thing that came out was a mumble. Cinder gave the most sadistic smile and then whispered "You want more? Well if you insist" Cinder then grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks. While her cheeks were spread. Cinder spat all over her dildo and then slowly pushed it inside Ruby. Giggling at her moans and attempt to protest. Ruby felt tears build up in her eyes as her ass was spread so wide. It hurt so much but it also felt so good.

"There's a good girl" Cinder praised as she pushed the dildo so far inside Ruby that it couldn't go any deeper. She then stood in front of Ruby and lifted her blindfold. Rubbing her tears away with her thumb "Don't cry, slave. You're doing very well" She then placed her lips to Ruby's. Because Ruby was hanging upside down it made the kiss more interesting. Ruby gave the most adorable smile. She loved it when her Mistress would kiss her. Cinder then returned to her position behind Ruby. Giving her many options to play with her slave.

The elegant movements of Cinder's fingers in between her legs made Ruby keep coming back for more. Just how skilled she was with her fingers and her movements made Ruby weak. Cinder knew Ruby was in desperate need of release. She would give her what she wanted but in her own sick and twisted way. She grabbed her high powered vibrator and set it the maximum speed. It pounded back and forth at incredible speed. Almost as fast as Ruby could travel using her semblance. Cinder placed it against Ruby's soaking pussy. It caused her to scream into the gag and then allow it to happen. It was an amazing feeling. She pushed to edge of climax within seconds.

"Hold it for as long as you can" Ruby whispered and spat on her pussy. Giving her a quick jolt of pleasure that ran alongside the pleasure she was receiving from the vibrator. Ruby whimpered I to the gag and held back her orgasm by clenching her muscles and holding her breath. It was harder than fighting off three Grimm by yourself. Ruby kept whimpering and moaning as she was pushed to her limits. She held it back for as long as she could. Once she let her muscles relax for a second she began to squirt upwards. Cinder gave a seductive laugh and opened her mouth to catch Ruby's juices. Once Ruby had stopped, Cinder swallowed it all. She unclipped the ball gag from her mouth and lifted her blindfold "I knew you could do it" Cinder praised. She let Ruby down slowly. Holding her close and waiting for her to gain the strength to stand on her own and recover from her orgasm.

"I love you, Mistress. I love all of this, Mistress" Ruby blurted out. Her cheeks blushed and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I love all this too, pet" Cinder purred as she pulled Ruby closer and kissed her forehead "Get dressed and return to Beacon as soon as possible. Otherwise people may grow suspicious"

Ruby smiled and nodded "Yes, Mistress"


End file.
